Troublesome First Kiss
by OrangeSky99
Summary: My version of Chitanda Eru and Oreki Houtarou's first kiss ; a short oneshot


**A/N This is my very first attempt of making Hyouka fanfiction **** English is not my first language so excuse me for any grammar fails. Plotless and might contain slight OOC-ness. This is not as good as other hyouka fanfictions but please do try to read it and I would love to recieve some feedbacks if possible! *bows* ^^**

A sigh escaped Houtarou's lips as he rolled his eyes to look at the window that has been constantly hit by harsh rain drops. It was raining so heavily that day from the break of the dawn, and still persistently showering even until the bell of last lesson ringing. The fact that he didn't bring an umbrella is another reason why he was in Kotenbu club room, shivering, sitting face to face with a certain purple eyed girl who had been sneezing nonstop from earlier.

"Are you alright, Chitanda?" he asked the raven haired girl and got a nod in response.

"_Hai_." She smiled, then sneezed again.

Houtarou stared at his girlfriend sympathetically, knowing that the latter is always not good at dealing with cold weather. He sighed and took off his jacket and covered her with it.

"_Mattaku_...why didn't you wear something warmer?" he frowned.

"Sorry," a sneeze. "But is this alright, Oreki-san? Aren't you cold too?" she pouted and tilted her head innocently, making Houtarou blushed.

"I'm alright." He lied. It was freezing but he's not pleased with the thought of Eru catching a cold. She seemed to hesitate a bit before wrapping herself tighter with her boyfriend's jacket.

"So warm... thank you,Oreki-san." She smiled.

"A-anyway," Houtarou stumbled on his word, trying to chase away the ticklish feeling. "They sure are late, aren't they." Houtarou grunted.

_Damn that Satoshi, just how long is he going to make us wait?_

_It's getting a little uncomfortable here with Chitanda as well..._

The two have been dating for a year now but still didn't quite grasp the meaning of dating itself. Still as awkward as ever they didn't even call out each other's given name without blushing madly, and they never hang out together without Satoshi and Mayaka tagging along and neither have they ever done what normal couples usually do. Satoshi often nagged the stoic boyfriend about being romantic and all that but most of time he's quieted down by the mockery of his own cowardice about never asking Mayaka out himself.

Houtaro stared at Eru from behind the book he was reading as an excuse to escape awkward atmosphere, eyeing the girl who's absorbed in reading her own romance novel. He was curious of what would that black jet hair would feel like on his palm surface, and how that pair of soft, rosy lips would feel against his own.

He felt like a jerk whenever those thoughts invaded his mind, but again he's a curious adolescent and it can't be help that he would think of that from time to time.

"Oreki-kun?"

"H-huh?"

"There is something I wanted to ask, but.."

He watched her eyes glowed with glint of curiosity, and silently prayed that it won't be anything troublesome.

"Have you ever...kiss someone?"

He widened his eyes when Eru asked him something that he would never expect her to ask.

"I'm curious...what would a kiss feels like?" she questioned innocently.

"I..."

The raven haired girl blushed; she fondled her fingers around her romance novel, looking uneasy.

_That romance novel seems like the thing that roused her curiosity,_ he sighed.

"Chitanda."

"Yes?"

"Come closer." Houtarou gestured her to leaned closer as if he was about to whisper something to her, and she complied.

He looked down and hesitated for a second, before leaning across the table and reached for Eru's cheek, and captured those rosy pink lips of hers. He pressed a warm kiss on Eru's lips, feeling a bit guilty as the girl was slightly trembling.

They broke the kiss after a moment and none dared to break the silence, until a crack from the sliding door made the two of them jumped. They glared with fear at Satoshi who barged in loudly and announced his arrival merrily. Mayaka followed suit, looking tired from her previous club activity.

"OSH!" he greeted Houtarou with a punch he laid on the latter's shoulder.

"..."

He stared at his best friend,expecting him to at least tick him off and was confused even more that not even Eru greeted him back. He eyed the two lovers with suspicion,then folded his arm together.

"What's with this atmosphere?" He noticed Houtaro and Eru's tomato-ish red face and smirked wildly.

"Eh...Houtarou, dont tell me, did you two just did _something_?"

And he was right on the target as Eru blushed even wilder and run out of the room. Mayaka widened her eyes and glared at Houtarou in disbelief.

"Wait, I didn't..."

"Oops." Satoshi stepped back and let Mayaka stormed angrily pass him, towards Houtaro and grabbed the poor guy at his collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO CHII-CHAN?!"

Mayaka rolled up her sleeves then proceed to do something that made Houtaro swore that he would never attempt to kiss his own girlfriend anymore.

**Another A/N : I've just begun to write so please don't be too harsh on me XD;; (^o^)v**


End file.
